


Betrayed by Moonlight

by Milkywaydrinker



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A Lot Of Furry Jokes, A lot of friendly banter, Curses, F/F, Friendship, It won't be very shippy or romantic but there will be a LOT of teasing and some light fluff, Minor Injuries, Werewolf AU, a drop of angst for a good measure, also, and most importantly - Werewolves, some light spooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: Be careful while giving someone a hand - especially if that someone is a talking animal of unknown orgin. Some curses are bound to make you hate full moons and a certain witch is about to find out about that herself.





	Betrayed by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Halloween!
> 
> This is my first story ever posted online. Honestly I'm still doubting myself but A Writter's Gotta Do What A Writer's Gotta Do and so I'm finally letting other people read my work.  
> I hope you all will enjoy reading it at least twice as much as i enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! English isn't my first language so if you spot any clunky dialogue or weird grammar I will be thankful for your feedback.
> 
> Gigantic Thanks to my lovely beta reader Reynabot. I wouldn't even think of posting without her encouragement (also chceck out her fics they are amazing)
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was nearing its end. One of those last, warm nights, with only faint symptoms of the approaching autumn, which turned out to be quite busy for three young witches of Luna Nova.

 

“Uh, l-listen I really don't think this is a good idea Sucy.” said Lotte with a slight tremble in her voice, as they strolled along the narrow forest path which was barely visible in the pale moonlight.

“We shouldn't be out this late, we might get in serious trouble.”

 

Sucy looked unbothered by her friends reasoning, clearly looking for something in the darkness of the forest.

 

“C'mon Lotte, don't be such a worrywart.” Akko passed the redhead with a skip in her step “It's just a small trip to the woods. Even Finneran wouldn't care about something like this.”

 

Sucy raised her head for the first time since they entered the forest “Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Finneran tried to get you expelled for literally anything last year.” A small smirk started to form on her lips as she spoke. “Remember that time we got two weeks of detention for ordering pizza delivery to our room?” She smiled showing her sharp teeth. “Or that time you caused an explosion trying to boil water with magic?”

 

Akko pouted and looked away from her friend. “Well, yeah I guess, but do you think after all that stuff with the Death-Rocket-Thingy she would still make a big deal out of this?”

 

The other witch shrugged and returned to scanning the forest floor with focus “I don't know. It's Finneran after all.”

 

A sudden rustle in the bushes near the path, caused Lotte to jump. “Sucy I really don't like this” said Lotte, with a clear worry painted across her face, “What are we even looking for around here?”

 

“My supplier at the market told me about a rare kind of Moonlight Cap that supposedly grows somewhere around here and I want to collect some samples before the season ends. It is said to emit a slight glow during night of a full moon so it should be easy to find.” Sucy explained without tearing her eyes from the forest floor.

 

Faint rustling of the leaves and sounds of the forest at night accompanied them in their search. Lotte kept looking around nervously. She could have sworn that she spotted a pair of luminous eyes observing them through the bushes.

 

“Is this it?” Asked Akko, already picking up a white, luminescent mushroom and turning it around in her hands.

 

“Yes, that's what we're looking for. Now give it to me before you squish it completely.” Said Sucy in her usual monotone.

 

“Oh look there's more over here!” Akko bounced excitedly and rushed off into the bushes.

Sucy grumbled something under her breath and followed her friend. Lotte turned around to follow her teammates but something at the edge of her vision made her stop dead in her tracks. A big, four legged figure slowly walked under the cover of night. She felt her whole body tremble as the mysterious beast disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

 

“Lotte where are you?” Hearing Sucy’s voice broke her out of her stupor. She quickly followed her friends, still feeling slightly shaken from the encounter.

 

“And another one!” Akko was having the time of her life picking up glowy mushrooms in the dead of night. “Man, am I amazing at this or what?”

 

“Yes yes you're great. You would make a great truffle hog.” Sucy deadpanned.

 

“Wait did you just call me a-” Akko started to get mad when Lotte grabbed both her and Sucy by the end of their sleeves.

 

“I think I saw something back there” She said in a small voice. “Something big. We should go back to Luna Nova. You have your samples already, don't you Sucy?”

 

“Yeah but look how much of a good time Akko is having, I think she discovered her true calling.” The alchemist smirked.

 

 “Are you calling me a pig again?” Akko pouted and turned her back at her teammates. Sucy couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the sight.

  
“Listen I think we need to go.” Lotte said, tugging at Sucy’s sleeve to get her attention.

 

“Huh, you really are worried.” Sucy furrowed her brows “What did you see back there?”

 

“It was- wait... can you hear it?” Lotte shifted nervously.

 

“Hear what? I don't hear anything?” Akko looked around with a confused expression on her face.

 

“Exactly.” Sucy said lowering her voice “It's quiet. No sound at all. This isn't normal.”

 

Loud rustling from nearby bushes startled them nearly to death. Something scampered away so fast it looked like a gray blur.

 

“What was that?! I almost had a heart attack!” Akko huffed with her hand pressed to her chest.

 

“I think it was a hare?” Lotte said still hiding behind Sucy’s back.

 

“Maybe we should go back. I think I've had enough emotions for the rest of the month.” The alchemist muttered unhappily. Just as they started to make their way in the direction of the school something large emerged from the shadows.

 

The creature standing before them wasn't as massive up close as it seemed while lurking in the shadows. Its silver fur looked unhealthy and its body seemed sickly thin with ribs almost poking through the skin. Despite its pitiful state, the wolf still made an impression. Standing almost 100 cm of shoulder height, and at least twice as much in body length, made it almost high enough for Akko to ride. Its jaws were huge and looked threatening even while relaxed.  


Lotte clutched Sucy’s arm “This is the biggest wolf I have ever seen.” she whispered fearfully, “We need to back out slowly, it shouldn't attack us unprovoked.” Sucy took a hesitant step back and reached for her wand.

“Do not be scared children.” The wolf spoke suddenly with a raspy voice, “I do not intend to harm you. To be frank, I couldn't, even if I wanted, not many of my kind stand a chance against a witch.” The red team stood there slack-jawed looking at the animal with an expression of shock on their faces.

 

“You talk...?” Akko managed to choke out after almost a minute of silence.

 

“Why yes, why wouldn't I? Although I realize now that it is not a common occurrence nowadays is it?” The wolf sat down curling its tail around its body. “Young witches, could I humbly request your help?” The animal bowed its head slightly, “I am old and weak. I wish to move on but a certain curse is keeping my soul trapped in this body... Only thanks to this new surge of magic I was able to leave my cave and seek help.”

 

Akko, who managed to overcome her initial shock, looked at the creature with a mix of awe and wonder. “You need our help? You said you are cursed. What can we do?”

 

Sucy looked at her furrowing her brows. “Akko, what are you doing?” she hissed, “We can't trust this thing”

 

Lotte nodded. “Akko I know you just want to help but we are only students. And besides,” she lowered her voice to whisper, “How do you know it's not a trick?”

 

 Akko looked at her friends with a pout on her face “But guuuys we can't just live it, uh him? her? like this!

 

The wolf looked at her and flicked the end of its tail “Thank you child. Your compassion is greatly appreciated. Yes I am cursed. Forced to endlessly roam this world until someone shows me true kindness from the goodness of their heart.” The creature looked straight at her, locking its silver eyes with her crimson reds. “I can now see clearly that you are the one to grant me freedom. If you wish to do so step closer.”

 

Akko stepped forward without hesitation only to be pulled back by a panicked Lotte. “Akko wait!” The shorter girl squeezed her arms tightly around her friend’s stomach, anchoring them into the soft forest floor. “You can't just go! What if it's a trap?”

 

Sucy shook her head and sighed. “That's Akko for you. Ready to throw her safety out of the window to help some random stranger. How are you still alive?”

 

Akko struggled in her friends embrace making irritated huffs. “C'mon! Let. Me. Go!”

 

The wolf sat still, looking at them curiously only occasionally flicking its tail.

 

 “Ok but what's the catch?” Sucy suddenly asked. “We are just students, we can't perform any advanced rituals yet. There must be something more to it you aren't telling us.” she said, stressing the last part with accusation apparent in her voice.

 

“I understand your weariness, but this is an ancient curse that is just this. I need someone to take this suffering away from me of their own volition.” The creature turned it's gaze to look at Akko. “I've seen into your heart young one.” The wolf spoke meeting Akko’s eyes once again. “Come near and free me from the shackles that bound me to this earth” Akko successfully pried open her teammate’s hands and stepped towards the creature. The wolf sat still. “Come closer. Reach out. Save me.” Its raspy voice turned surprisingly smooth all of sudden. Akko stretched her arm, uncertain what to do next. The creature did not hesitate, taking only a fraction of a second to bite down on young witch’s hand. Sound of bones snapping like twigs were drowned out by a pained scream. The wolf let go of her hand as swiftly as it took it, backing out into the shadows. Akko dropped to her knees, clutching her wounded hand to her chest. A few drops of blood hit the ground.

 

“Akko!” Lotte rushed to her side with a panicked expression. “Are you ok? Show me your hand please!” The injured girl squeezed her eyes and, with tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

“It's...? Not bleeding anymore?” The redhead’s confused voice echoed inside of Akko's head causing her to look up. It was true. Her hand was not bleeding anymore. The only sign left after the bone shattering bite was a string of thin, white scars marking her hand.


End file.
